


Truth, The

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-24
Updated: 2008-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Ducky tells the truth.





	Truth, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

_It\'s not what I feel for you. It\'s what I don\'t feel for anyone but you._

The truth?

The truth is very simple.

The truth is Jethro and I are lovers.

The truth is we have been lovers for over three decades.

The truth is he cheated on all of his wives and girlfriends with me.

The truth is I love him.

The truth is he loves me.

The truth is we complete one another.

The truth is I alone know Jethro.

The truth is I alone know the real man.

The truth is I love him as he is.

The truth is I know he needs me.

The truth is I would rather have what he is able to give me than have anyone else.

The truth is there is nothing I would not do for him.

The truth is only he is capable of truly hurting me.

The truth is only I am capable of truly hurting him.

The truth is if I lost Jethro my life would be over.

The truth is I could not live without him.

The truth is I would not want to live without him.

The truth is the children know about our relationship.

The truth is they truly do not mind.

The truth is . . .

The truth is mine.


End file.
